One Direction y el poder de Merlín
by Laura Everdeen
Summary: Harry, Liam, Zayn, Louis y Niall llegan a Hogwarts en donde las cosas no serán normales para estos cinco chicos. Con muchas ganas de probarse a si mismos, descubren un complot terrible que hara que todo lo que conocen desaparezca, y de las personas que menos creen. - Nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y One Direction-
1. En el tren

Capítulo 1

"En el tren"

Harry Styles caminó en el pasillo del tren, solo, arrastrando su pesado baúl y la jaula de su lechuza Arwen. La lechuza parda estaba dormida y a Harry le fastidiaba eso un poco. Le había pedido a sus padres una mascota más activa e interesante, como un perro, pero lo carta especificaba que solo podía llevar una lechuza, gato o sapo. Los gatos eran sus animales favoritos, de hecho, tenía uno en casa, pero su madre siempre le decía que Molly no era para llevar de un lado a otro, así que al final, sus padres le habían comprado a Arwen, porque su madre pensaba que era una lechucita muy linda.

Para tener once años, Harry era bastante alto, más que la mayoría de sus amigos, con un cabello largo y rizado que envidiaban todos y unos ojos verde brillante. Gemma, su hermana tres años mayor que él, cursaba el cuarto grado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y era una bruja excelente, así que todos esperaban lo mismo de Harry. Y lo que Harry esperaba, era no decepcionar a nadie.

El tren aun no se ponía en marcha, así que Harry tendría tiempo suficiente para instalarse en un compartimento y despedirse de su madre y su padrastro. Por lo que Gemma le había dicho, las despedidas eran dolorosas y un poco deprimentes, pero se le olvidarían después. Lo que no se le iba a olvidar eran las palabras de su padrastro acerca de las casas, y la peor de todas, Slytherin.

-Slytherin ha estado llena de magos y brujas tenebrosos desde que nací ¡incluso antes!-había dicho en una cena un par de días antes de que Harry fuera al colegio, frotándose la voluminosa barriga- ¡Me hubiera marchado de vuelta a casa si me hubieran seleccionado allí!

Harry de verdad deseaba no estar en Slytherin. Se imaginaba la vergüenza que supondría estar en la casa que más magos y brujas terribles y oscuros había dado y en lo contrariados que estarían todos, incluida su madre y su hermana. Y su padre, que había sido un miembro honorario de Gryffindor. _No pienses ya en ello, _se dijo severamente y siguió arrastrando su baúl.

Encontró un compartimento semi-vacío hacia la mitad del tren, en el cual había ya un baúl en las rejas portaequipajes y un gato blanco recostado en los asientos. El animal era bastante delgado, su pelaje era sedoso y estaba bien peinado, y sus pequeños ojos negros brillaban como cuentas. Harry sonrió al ver al gato y éste ronroneo débilmente y lamió su pata, sin dejar de ver a Harry. Dejó su baúl en la rejilla y colocó a Arwen en el asiento, preguntándose si al gato blanco le apetecería comerse una lechuza.

Un chico entró en el compartimento. Era también un poco alto como Harry, tenía el cabello lacio y castaño y los ojos pequeños y verdes. El chico se le quedó mirando a Harry un momento y éste comenzó a sentirse incómodo, hasta que el otro estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó Harry un poco molesto. El chico no paró de reír y señaló los rizos de Harry, agarrandose las costillas con las manos.

-Tu cabello. Parecen resortes-exclamó y se echó a reír de nuevo. Harry frunció el entrecejo. El chico se dio cuenta y paró-No me malinterpretes, es lindo. Pero es gracioso.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos. El chico se sentó y tomó al gato blanco y comenzó a rascarle la cabeza, mirándolo y haciendo caras ridículas. Harry sintió curiosidad, y olvido su enfado.

-¿Es tuyo?-preguntó Harry al chico. Éste asintió y miró al gato, que ronroneaba con gusto.

-Se llama Byron y era de mi padre antes de que se separara de mamá-dijo el chico sin pizca de pena, pero Harry se sintió sobrecogido-Mi nombre es Louis, Louis Tomlinson.

Louis le ofreció la mano a Harry, que la aceptó sin vacilaciones, pues decidió confiar en él porque sus padres también estaban separados. Harry tenía un padre biológico, Robin, que había escapado de la casa en cuanto perdió su empleo en el ministerio. Después de disculparse con su familia, no los volvió a ver, excepto que le enviaba cartas a sus hijos. Harry apreciaba a su padre como a nadie en el mundo.

-Yo soy Harry Styles. ¿Eres mago completo?-preguntó Harry, con ojos curiosos.

-No, mi padre era mago y mi madre es muggle. Pero ella aceptó la magia que hay en mi y en mis cuatro hermanas, así que sigue cumpliendo con traernos a Hogwarts-explicó Louis, dejando a Byron a un lado y sacando un papel un poco arrugado de su chaqueta roja-Son ellas.

Harry le echó un vistazo a la foto, donde salían otras dos niñas y dos bebés, acompañadas de una señora pelirroja. Todas sonreían, y las bebés lloraban. Era una foto muggle, pues las personas no se movían. Harry ya había visto unas cuantas, pero aún así lo desconcertaban. Harry le devolvió la foto a Louis, que se la guardó de nuevo en la chaqueta.

-¿Ya sabes en que casa estarás?-preguntó Louis, abriendo mucho los ojos que aún así eran bastante pequeños-Papá estaba en Slytherin, pero por lo que sé, es la peor de todas. Me han dicho por ahí que Hufflepuff también es mala, pero no se.

-Nadie sabe en que casa estarán. Mi hermana Gemma esta en Ravenclaw. Así que probablemente me toque ahí. Es cosa de familia-dijo Harry, sintiendo de nuevo un tremendo peso. ¿Acaso era tan difícil?

Louis se asomó de improviso por la ventana y sonrió.

-Ven, mis hermanas y mi mamá están afuera para despedirme. Te las presentare.

Louis y Harry bajaron juntos del tren, y Louis lo guió hasta donde estaban un montón de niñas, todas rubias a diferencia de la señora que estaba junto a ellas. Louis las abrazó una por una, besando las frentes de las dos bebés, y Harry se mantuvo alejado, con algo de pena y sin saber que hacer.

-Mamá, mira, el es Harry. ¡Lo acabo de conocer!-chilló Louis a su madre, arrastrando un poco a Harry. Las dos niñas mayores le sonrieron. Harry sonrió también tímidamente.

-Hola, Harry-se presentó amablemente la mamá de Louis. A Harry no le salió el asunto verbal, así que saludó con la mano. Sintiéndose tremendamente observado por una de las niñas, enrojeció. Distinguió a lo lejos a su madre y a su padrastro con Gemma, y quiso ir a verlos.

-Louis, iré a ver a mi familia. Te veo en el tren ¿si?-dijo Harry. Louis solo le sonrió y siguió platicando con su familia. Harry corrió hasta donde estaba la suya y notó que Gemma ya se había puesto su uniforme, con la insignia azul de Ravenclaw, que portaba muy orgullosamente.

-Cuídate mucho, Gemma-decía la madre de Harry, mientras abrazaba a su hija. Gemma, con el negro y lacio cabello alborotado le dio un somero abrazo a su padrastro y se apartó para que Harry pudiera despedirse. Anne, la madre de Harry, se puso en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos, llorando.

-No sabes el orgullo que me da que por fin vayas a Hogwarts-dijo ella, dándole un abrazo al que Harry correspondió con un poco de pena-Envíame una lechuza en cuanto te seleccionen para tu casa ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, bebé.

Harry asintió y abrazó también a su padrastro, chocando con su gran barriga, al que también quería muchísimo. El tren comenzó a pitar. Los alumnos se despedían con prisas y subían por montones al tren, los padres se aglomeraban en el andén y se despedían de vuelta, algunos llorando y otros con evidente orgullo y nostalgia.

-Es hora-dijo Gemma y avanzó a una de las puertas del tren. Harry la siguió y subió al tren también, se asomó por la ventana y se despidió por última vez de su familia, con un nudo en la garganta, mitad tristeza, mitad felicidad, mientras el tren abandonaba la estación.

-Hey, Harry. Nos veremos en Hogwarts. Jessica dice que tiene algo que mostrarme-explicó Gemma, alborotó el cabello de Harry y se esfumó. Harry se acomodó el cabello y se dirigió a el compartimento que compartía con Louis. Él ya había llegado y miraba con nostalgia por la ventana, se sobresaltó un poco cuando Harry cerró la puerta, pero ninguno hizo comentarios.

Se sentaron, ambos a cada lado de la ventana y se dedicaron por unos minutos a ver por ella, donde se veían algunas casas y negocios. Harry bostezó y notó que Louis estaba llorando. Sollozaba un poco y unas lágrimas transparentes bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa Louis?-preguntó Harry, un poco preocupado. Louis se enjugó el rostro con la mano y Byron se acurrucó en su regazo.

-Supongo que me resulta difícil dejarlas. Mi madre no tiene quien la ayude con las niñas-contestó Louis, con la voz quebrada. Byron ronroneó y lamió la mano de su dueño.

-Ellas estarán bien, ya veras-dijo Harry tratando de animarlo. Louis sonrió tímidamente y estaba a punto de hablar cuando otro chico entró en el compartimento y también lloraba.

A diferencia de Harry o Louis, el chico era muy bajito, rubio y de ojos azules cristalinos, probablemente por las lágrimas. Harry se alarmó. ¿Por qué todos en el tren lloraban? ¿Era eso normal?

-Dis-disculpen. C-crei qu-ue esta-ba va-vacío-balbuceó el chico, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Louis se acercó a él y le dio un pañuelo que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta roja.

-Toma, suénate con esto. Dinos qué te pasó-pidió Louis. El rubio se estremeció y miró de reojo detrás de él, como si temiera que lo siguieran. Harry también se acercó a él.

-Unos chicos altos y fuertes casi me golpean porque soy "sangre sucia" aunque no se que significa eso-balbuceó de nuevo el rubio, muy rápidamente e hipando con desconsuelo. Harry se enfureció. Seguro unos Slytherins se lo habían dicho al niño que ahora lloraba en su compartimento. Otra razón para no querer estar en Slytherin. Louis tampoco entendía.

-"Sangre sucia" es como le dicen a un hijo de muggles, de padres no magos-explicó Harry al chico, que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pañuelo que le había dado Louis.

-Es-eso l-lo ex-explica t-todo-o-dijo el rubio, se secó el rostro y los miró-Me llamó Niall Horan y soy el segundo de mi familia que viene aquí, mi hermano Greg también vino y a él también le decían lo mismo.

-Pero no tienen porque. Decir eso es un insulto, deberíamos acusarlos con un profesor cuando lleguemos-exclamó Harry. No iba a permitir que se cometiera una injusticia. Niall negó con la cabeza, mirando a Harry con súplica.

-No quiero problemas, por favor. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

Louis y Harry asintieron emocionados y los tres chicos pasaron la mañana hablando de sus respectivas vidas. Así Harry se enteró de que Louis adoraba las zanahorias y que Niall era irlandés. Niall resultó ser un chico bastante agradable y sensible. A Harry le cayó bien. Aproximadamente al mediodía, cuando Harry comenzó a hablarles a los chicos del quidditch, llegó la señora de las golosinas a su compartimento, cosa que Harry ya había previsto gracias a su hermana.

Niall y Louis, que jamás habían visto semejantes tipos de dulces, se lo pasaron en grande comiendo bombas de chicloso, caramelos picantes, ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores. Harry tuvo que explicarles muchas veces de que estaban hechos los dulces y qué efectos producían algunos de ellos. Les mostró los cromos de las ranas de chocolate y alentó a Louis y a Niall de que empezaran su colección.

-Yo tengo como quinientas-comentó Harry y ambos chicos lo miraron con admiración.

Cuando Louis acababa de gritar por haberse tragado una gragea con sabor a nueces, las cuales no le gustaban, una niña bajita y con abundante pelo negro llegó corriendo al compartimento, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿Qué pasó? Oí gritar a alguien-exclamó, muy agitada, la pequeña ya llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts. Niall y Harry se encogieron de hombros.

-Mi culpa. Grageas de todos los sabores-explicó Louis, enseñándole la de sabor a nuez que tenía en la mano. La niña suspiró.

-Creí que era algo peor. Deberían vestirse ya. Falta un poco, pero es mejor. No deberían quedarse con esa ropa de muggles todo el día-dijo la niña atropelladamente y según notó Harry, despectivamente al pronunciar la palabra _muggles_-Mi nombre es Miranda por si me necesitan. Hasta luego-y dicho esto cerró la compuerta.

-Espero no verla nunca más-dijo Harry, riendo y se metió una rana de chocolate a la boca. louis asintió y tiró la gragea de nuez por la ventana. Niall en cambio, no quitó los ojos de la compuerta por un rato, luego pareció aburrirse y se sentó a seguir disfrutando la comida.

Los estudiantes iban y venían junto a su compartimento. Enormes y fornidos alumnos de último año, guapas chicas de grados superiores, enclenques y diminutos novatos como ellos (tanto, que Harry se sintió de pronto muy alto) y algunas niñas que reían tontamente. Un grupo de chicos con insignias de Slytherin pasó frente a su compartimento un par de veces, con rostros ávidos de molestar chicos pequeños, y Niall tuvo que esconderse detrás de la chaqueta roja de Louis, que se había quitado debido a que tenía calor, y ahora mostraba una camisa de rayas negras y blancas.

Siguieron juntos en el compartimento, platicando de tonterías. A veces, parecía que Louis y Niall se comprendían mejor que con Harry, porque ambos habían crecido con muggles y por lo tanto, charlaban de cosas que Harry no comprendía, como el futbol. SIn embargo, bromeaban mucho Louis y Harry, a veces, excluyendo a Niall, que prefería no hacer bromas pesadas. El paisaje se fue volviendo menos agreste conforme andaba el tren, y ya debía ser muy tarde, porque el cielo se oscurecía.

Una voz los distrajo de sus pensamientos, la del conductor.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de unos minutos, por favor pónganse la ropa del colegio. Dejen sus equipajes aquí, se los llevaran por separado.

Harry abrió su baúl y sacó su pulcramente doblado uniforme y se lo puso. Le pareció un poco holgado e incómodo pero tendría que acostumbrarse. El de Louis era un poco más gris y el de Niall le quedaba un poco largo, Niall había ido a buscar sus cosas después del percance con los chicos de Slytherin, aunque había vuelto muy deprisa. Los tres chicos rieron al ver su aspecto. Harry supuso que sería el comienzo de una buena amistad. El tren paró y notaron por la ventana que los estudiantes se amontonaban en el pasillo y en el anden de una estación oscura.


	2. La selección

Capítulo 2

"La selección"

Niall, Louis y Harry saltaron del tren y se internaron juntos en una masa de estudiantes que parecían ser de primero también. Harry, que había esperado más niños llorosos, se percató de que un par de ellos reían desdeñosamente. Escucharon hablar muy alto a Miranda por alguna parte, y se alejaron lo más posible de ella. Niñas, no.

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Los de primer año, síganme!-gritó una voz por encima de sus cabezas y cuando Harry alzó la vista, estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido de sorpresa.

Parecía un gigante, pero era demasiado bajo como para serlo. Tenía una larga barba negra y un cabello del mismo color muy desgreñado que le cubrían casi toda la cara. Usaba un pesado y tosco abrigo, de lo que parecía piel de topo, un cinturón muy grueso con una hebilla enorme y botas aún más descomunales. Portaba un farol para iluminar las caritas de los pequeños. Aún así, debajo de su feroz aspecto, tenía un rostro amable. Agitó una mano tan grande como una tapa de cubo de basura para indicar a los de primer año que subieran a unos botecitos que estaban junto a un gran y vasto lago, que los chicos no habían visto, pues la visión del gigante les había borrado todo lo demás. Niall, Louis y Harry subieron al mismo botecito, seguidos de un chico bajito y cachetón, al que no habían visto, pero que parecía no prestarles atención. A una orden del gigante, encaramado en su respectivo botecito, ligeramente más grande que los otros, los botecitos comenzaron a avanzar y llegaron a lo que parecía un túnel subterráneo, por debajo de una cortina de algas y plantas. En el túnel había una pared con un muelle y una puerta, los botecitos se acercaron a ella. El gigante bajó de su bote con cierta dificultad y así lo hicieron los alumnos, congregándose en el muelle, nerviosos. El gigante les sonrió con ánimo y aporreó tres veces a la puerta.

Una bruja algo mayor les abrió. Su cabello era gris y tenía un corte severo, en sus ojos no asomaba nada de bondad. A primera instancia, Harry pensó que era alguien con quien no debía tener problemas. No sonrió ni nada al verlos.

-Los de primer año, profesora Grubbly-Plank-dijo el gigante haciendo un movimiento con la mano para señalar a los alumnos.

-Gracias, Hagrid. Yo los guiare desde aquí-respondió la profesora y los hizo entrar a todos a un magnífico pasillo con una bella escalera de mármol. Harry quedó boquiabierto, como si acabara de ver Gringotts por primera vez. Subieron todos en tropel y llegaron hasta una puerta en la que se escuchaban los murmullos que indicaban que el resto del colegio también estaba allí, pero la profesora Grubbly-Plank se los llevó a otra habitación, donde les dedicó una plática introductoria a la que Harry no prestó atención porque estaba viendo a una niña con trencitas y unos bonitos ojos verdes, que si parecía estar prestando atención. La profesora salió de la habitación y se armó un escándalo.

-¿Qué dijo Louis?-preguntó Harry, escandalizado, por si la profesora les había dicho algo importante y se lo hubiera perdido.

-Que ahorita vendría por nosotros y que nos harían una prueba-dijo Louis nervioso. Niall comenzó a retorcerse las manos y a mover los pies. ¿Prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba? Gemma no le había hablado de ello. ¿Acaso sería una prueba para verificar que no fueran unos tontos y demostraran buenas aptitudes para la magia? ¿Qué pasaría si no la pasaba? Un chico moreno y de ojos castaños se les acercó, con una sonrisa vacilante y portando algo que no vieron.

-Oigan, ¿esto es de alguno de ustedes?-preguntó, mostrándoles a los chicos un dije con un trébol de plata. Niall enrojeció.

-Si, es mío. Debí de haberlo tirado-replicó Niall, tomando el dije y poniéndoselo en el cuello rápidamente. Louis comenzó a mover los pies junto a Niall, así que ambos parecían estar a mitad de un gracioso baile irlandés. El moreno se quedó junto a ellos un rato.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Harry, con curiosidad. El chico lo miró y sonrió alegremente de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Zayn-los tres arquearon las cejas a lo que el chico respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa-Lose, es un nombre extraño.

Zayn paró de hablar pues la profesora Grubbly-Plank lo miraba severamente a su espalda. Zayn la miró apenada, pero no hubo ni un guiño ni una muestra de reconocimiento. Grubbly-Plank los miro un breve momento y luego anunció que todo estaba dispuesto a los consternados alumnos. Los guió hasta la puerta de donde habían salido los murmullos y entraron en un salón estupendo. Era gigante, había cuatro largas mesas en las que estaban el resto de los estudiantes que los miraban con atención y otra mesa al centro, en la que estaban los profesores. Harry echó una vista al techo y se sorprendió de ver el cielo estrellado como afuera. Una estrella fugaz cruzó entonces y él no fue el único en ahogar un grito. Sentía la mirada de los demás alumnos en él así que se apresuró a parecer normal, pero no sabía que hacer. La profesora Grubbly-Plank paró, colocó un taburete al frente y sombrero holgado en él. Todos miraban al sombrero, incluido Harry, que comenzaba a preguntarse que podía salir de él, cuando una rasgadura del sombrero se abrió y este comenzó a cantar.

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Harry, completamente impresionado, aplaudió con el resto de los alumnos. El Sombrero Seleccionador se inclinó ante su público y volvió a quedar erguido. Niall parecía verdaderamente sobrecogido.

-Cuando diga sus nombres, vendrán aquí, se pondrán el Sombrero Seleccionador y sabrán cuál es su casa-explicó la profesora Grubbly-Plank- ¡Andrews, Imelda!

Una chica regordeta que estaba hasta atrás se abrió paso entre todos, se sentó en el banquito y la profesora le puso el sombrero, que le tapó los ojos. Después de un rato que pareció eterno el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó: ¡Hufflepuff! La mesa de la derecha estalló en aplausos y vivas e Imelda fue a sentarse allí con ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bethany, Mark!

-¡Slytherin!

La mesa del centro estalló en vivas también cuando Mark fue a sentarse con ellos y a Harry no le pareció un buen grupo en lo absoluto. Todos presentaban características similares, rostros agresivos, astutos y angulosos, chicas guapas, chicos grandotes y fuertes...

-¡Cosgrove, Miranda!

Después de un par de chicos más, Miranda, la niña de cabello negro que había entrado en su compartimento cuando Louis gritó, se adelantó al oír su nombre y se puso el sombrero casi con prisa, lo cual no fue necesario, porque el sombrero apenas toco su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Miranda sonrió con satisfacción y se encaminó a la mesa de verde y plata, mientras en su túnica aparecía una insignia de los mismos colores con una serpiente grabada en ella y la mesa estalló en vivas y gritos. Miranda se sentó junto a un chico rubio de aspecto intimidante y le dio la mano. Niall y Louis tenían la boca abierta. Harry tampoco se lo podía creer, así decidió alejarse aun más de Miranda Cosgrove.

Después de otros cuantos chicos, la profesora Grubbly-Plank dijo:

-¡Horan, Niall!

Niall palideció al escuchar su nombre. Los chicos de la mesa de Slytherin silbaron con maldad y Harry y Louis les echaron una mirada mordaz. Niall avanzó hasta el taburete como si fueran a dictar su sentencia de muerte, se sentó y miró con ojos implorantes a la profesora, que de inmediato le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Niall comenzó a temblar. Harry, que había escuchado al sombrero sobre como seleccionaría, no pensó que Niall quedara en Gryffindor o Slytherin. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el sombrero gritó, de hecho: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de rojo y dorado prorrumpió en aplausos y exclamaciones. Niall se quitó el sombrero y se lo regresó a la profesora Grubbly-Plank y caminó a trompicones hasta la mesa, en donde lo recibió su hermano mayor Greg, del que les había hablado mucho, con una insignia de prefecto en la solapa de la tunica. Harry reconoció que era su hermano porque se parecían en todo, desde el rubio cabello hasta la pequeña nariz.

-¡Kress, Nathan!

El chico que se había subido con ellos al botecito tropezó al subir al banquito y cuando fue nombrado un Hufflepuff, volvió a tropezar al bajar y tomó su lugar, rojo como un tomate, como si deseara que la tierra se lo tragase.

-¡Malik, Zayn!

El chico moreno que había hablado con ellos y le había de vuelto su trébol a Niall, subió al banquito con una sonrisa enorme y esperó por lo menos un minuto, hasta que el sombrero dictamino que fuera un Gryffindor. Se sentó junto a Niall en la mesa, y se pusieron a platicar por lo bajo.

-¡McCurdy, Jennette!

Una niña bajita y rubia subió también, con cara de picarona. El Sombrero la declaró Ravenclaw, pero para el parecer de Harry, debía ser una Slytherin, al igual que Miranda. Era ese parecido de rostros, lo que no le daba a Harry buena espina en lo absoluto.

-¡Palvin, Bárbara!

La niña de las trenzas y los ojos verdes, en la que Harry tanto se había fijado, subió al banquito con la cara colorada y surcada en sudor, y permaneció temblorosa un buen rato, hasta que el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Bárbara corrió feliz a la mesa, en donde fue recibida con aplausos y una sonrisa por parte de Zayn y Niall. Harry se fijó por primera vez en la mesa de los profesores. El gigante, Hagrid, estaba sentado en un extremo, bebiendo de una copa tan grande que Harry estaba seguro que si la cargaba, caería hasta el sótano. A su lado, un profesor algo gordo y muy anciano, miraba muy animado la selección. La directora, la profesora McGonagall también la veía, pero con una mirada perspicaz. Harry tragó, pues sabía que era muy estricta. Al otro lado de la profesora McGonagall, había un profesor algo moreno, como Zayn, con cejas oscuras y muy pobladas, y ojos grises, casi espectrales, que miraba con muchísima, tal vez demasiada, atención la selección. Detectó la mirada de Harry y se la devolvió. Harry desvió de inmediato la cabeza.

-¡Payne, Liam!

Un chico de cabello lacio y ojos castaños muy grandes, que parecía muy tímido y solitario, subió con cara de sufrido al banquito y el sombrero lo declaro un Gryffindor. Fue a la mesa, que lo recibió con aplausos no tan calurosos, así que Zayn y Niall lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos, a lo cual acepto entusiasmado.

Entonces...

-¡Styles, Harry!

Harry notó los ojos de todo el mundo posados en él. Enrojeció al instante. Avanzó con lentitud hasta el banquito y se sentó. Se había divertido viendo a los demás chicos sufrir, pero se le había olvidado que él también tenía que ser seleccionado. No se sentía valiente, inteligente, honrado ni ambicioso, de hecho, se sentía tremendamente nervioso. La profesora Grubbly-Plank le puso el sombrero, que quedó bien sujeto gracias a sus orejas prominentes y una vocecilla le dijo al oído:

-Vaya, esto será muy difícil. Lo veo, si. Lleno de valor, con una mente brillante, bueno, leal y también ambicioso. ¡Vaya pero si tienes las aptitudes de las cuatro casas! Muy curioso.¿Dónde te pondré?

Harry pensó en Niall, que estaba en Gryffindor, con Zayn, que le agradaba bastante y el chico solitario y serio Liam. Además pensó en Bárbara. Pensó en su madre, en su padrastro y en su padre. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría ser un héroe. Quería estar en Gryffindor.

-¿Gryffindor, eh? ¿Seguro? Esta bien, ¡GRYFFINDOR!-esto último se lo gritó al Gran Comedor entero, en el cual la mesa dorada y roja prorrumpió en sonoras exclamaciones. Harry le devolvió el Sombrero a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, le sonrió y estuvo seguro de que la profesora le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry caminó feliz a la mesa y se sentó junto a Niall, Zayn y Liam Payne. Bárbara Palvin le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Muy bien!-le susurró Niall, sonriendo. Zayn le dio una palmada en la espalda y Liam solo le sonrió tímidamente.

Cuando llegó el turno de Louis, estalló en carcajadas cuando el Sombrero lo dictó un Gryffindor (Harry había cruzado los dedos bajo la mesa) y corrió junto a ellos y los abrazó. Por último le tocó a una tal Jasmine, que fue a dar a Ravenclaw. La profesora McGonagall se paró de su asiento entonces y el murmullo cesó. Miró con cierta severidad a las cuatro casas y continuó. Se coloco frente a todos los estudiantes y comenzó a hablar:

-¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a otro año en Hogwarts! Espero que todos estén listos para este año y trabajen muy duro para salir bien en sus pruebas. Tengo unos anuncios que hacerles: primero, los bosques de los límites del castillo están prohibidos para todos los estudiantes. Segundo, las pruebas de quidditch serán el viernes entrante, hablen con los capitanes de sus casas para más detalles. Y tercero, este año tendremos el doble de clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Los murmullos llenaron el Gran Comedor. Incluso Harry sentía curiosidad. ¿Por qué doble clase de protección? ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo que lo mereciera? McGonagall espero hasta que los murmullos cesaran y siguió diciendo:

-Ahora, ¡a comer!

Y de una palmada, aparecieron en las mesas montones de platillos deliciosos e inimaginables: res, cerdo, pollo asado, verduras al vapor, puré de patatas, y muchas cosas más. Harry tomó una pierna de pollo, chícharos y puré de patatas y comenzó a comer. Louis se atiborró de zanahorias, sus favoritas. El peor fue Niall que se sirvió de todo y comenzó a comer como una bestia. Greg Horan aseguró que su hermano se podría comer incluso un hipogrifo entero. Liam se alejó lo más posible de las cucharas y comió solo con el tenedor y Zayn no paraba de platicar con una chica mayor que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Lenika, que tenía una insignia de prefecta igual a la del hermano de Niall.

-Los cinco nuevos pequeños Gryffindors-dijo Lenika, refiriéndose a Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn y Harry. Niall alzó la vista, incrédulo, pero Lenika rió-Ya me acuerdo cuando estaba en primero. ¡Tenía todo el miedo del mundo! Y Greg no era muy bueno conmigo. Me molestaban continuamente los mayores, porque usaba frenillos. Mi padre es muggle y dentista, así que...

Harry no sabía que era un dentista y ni le importaba, pero le preocupaba que lo molestaran. A una mesa de distancia, Gemma le sonrió.

Cuando Harry estuvo tan atiborrado de carne y puré, llegaron los postres. Montañas de helado de todos los sabores, pasteles de crema, pan dulce y más. Harry, ahíto de lo demás, probó un pastel de crema de vainilla y Liam se comió un paquete entero de chocolates. Cuando todos terminaron y hablaban sobre algunas cosas como las clases, McGonagall se levantó y dijo:

-¡A dormir pequeños!

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo de las mesas y comenzaron a andar hacia la salida. Lenika y Greg Horan se levantaron y guiaron a los de primer año hasta el séptimo piso. Harry no noto nada porque estaba durmiéndose. El trayecto no fue largo. Llegaron hasta un retrato enorme de una señora muy gorda con un vestido de seda rosa, que los miraba muy atentos. Claro, los retratos se mueven, Harry ya lo sabía mientras que Niall y Louis los miraban estupefactos y Zayn y Liam como cualquier otra cosa. Lenika, con el rubio cabello al viento en la coleta de caballo, se adelantó y dijo:

-Escarabajos de cien patas.

El retrato se hizo a un lado, revelando la entrada a la famosa sala común de Gryffindor, una sala acogedora con muchas butacas mullidas y un fuego alegre crepitando en la chimenea. Lenika guió a las niñas al dormitorio. Greg los guió a los cincos chicos de primer año al suyo. Al abrir la puerta que decía primer año, descubrieron que sus baúles y mascotas ya estaban allí. A Harry le tocó la cama que estaba cerca de la única ventana. Se quedaron dormidos enseguida, soñando locamente con hechizos y animales fantásticos. Toda la aventura comenzaría al día siguiente.


	3. Instintos

**Recibí dos reviews muy interesantes: uno que me decía que One direction era una vergüenza. ¿Para que lo lees nena? Si no te gusta la banda, no lo leas y respeta. Y el otro si me convenció: porque me doy cuenta de que no puse el disclaimer correspondiente, y que es un crossover aunque la página no pone sobre música y no puedo arreglar eso, pero si el disclaimer. Y otra vez, sorry por los errores. Gracias por hacérmelos notar **

Capítulo 3

"Instintos"

Harry despertó con la luz de la mañana, que le daba directo en la cara. Trató de taparla con la almohada, que de inmediato se puso caliente así que decidió pararse. Los rizos se le habían pegado en la nuca así que se despeinó el cabello como todas las mañanas, cosa que su madre odiaba que hiciera. Pensó en su mamá y en lo lejos que estaba de casa. Sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta, que se apresuró en disimular.

Los demás seguían dormidos. Harry entró al baño y se duchó, tardo el tiempo que quiso. Se puso su túnica de Hogwarts que ya traía grabado el logo de Gryffindor y la corbata roja y dorada. Al salir, Louis era el único que ya se estaba despertando.

-¡Vaya, luces como todo un Gryffindor!-musitó Louis, para no desperar a Liam, Zayn y Niall. Byron, el gato blanco de Louis, estaba en el regazo de su dueño, que seguía en la cama.

-Eso soy ¿no crees?- le dijo Harry, sonriendo. Se sentía orgulloso se ser de Gryffindor como su madre y su padre. Según le habían dicho otros compañeros, era la casa con la mejor reputación en Hogwarts. Louis se levantó también y se perdió en el baño. Harry notó que Arwen no estaba y recordó que debía estar en la lechucería. También recordó que había prometido a su madre escribirle en cuanto llegara. De su baúl saco tinta y pergamino y empezó a escribir mientras Zayn también entraba al baño:

_Mamá, estoy bien. Los extraño a ti y a Robin muchísimo. El Sombrero decidió que estaría en Gryffindor ¿puedes creerlo? Competiré contra mi hermana en la Copa de las Casas. _

_Te quiere, _

_Harry xx_

Metió la carta en un sobre y lo selló. Se guardó la carta en la túnica, ya encontraría por ahí a Arwen y Louis y Zayn salieron platicando muy alegremente del baño. Ambos llevaban ya las túnicas y además Zayn se había puesto la bufanda de Gryffindor. Niall y Liam comenzaban a pararse.

-Espero encontrar a mi hermana pronto. Mamá dijo que debía darle un recado-dijo Zayn, preocupado, rebuscando en su baúl. Louis se sorprendió.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Si, de segundo curso, Hufflepuff. Se llama Doniya-dijo Zayn, encogiéndose de hombros, con un paquete redondo en las manos.

-¡Ahora resulta que todos tenemos hermanas excepto Niall!-exclamó Louis, risueño. Liam tenía otras dos hermanas, Nicola y Ruth, que cursaban años superiores, según lo que les había dicho la noche anterior, en la mitad de la cena.

-Eso me hace ser mejor ¿no?-preguntó Niall, en broma. Louis lo empujó levemente y ambos rieron.

-Tenemos que irnos ya. El profesor Hagrid me dijo ayer que hoy nos darán los horarios-agregó Liam, un poco tímido. Los chicos se precipitaron corriendo por la escalera de caracol hasta abajo, en la sala común donde ya habían muchos estudiantes despiertos, listos para desayunar. Le dieron los buenos días a Greg, el hermano mayor de Niall, que platicaba muy animadamente con Lenika, la prefecta del quinto curso. Salieron juntos por el hueco del retrato y caminaron por los pasillos hasta el Gran Comedor, atestado de alumnos que desayunaban contentos. Harry se sentó en un extremo de la larga mesa de Gryffindor, se sirvió cereal y los chicos hicieron los mismo, menos Liam que tomó pan tostado con mantequilla.

El profesor Hagrid pasó repartiendo los horarios, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a empujones. Primero tenían clases de Transformaciones, luego dos horas de Encantamientos. Harry y Louis notaron de nuevo que Liam se mantenía apartado de las cucharas, ambos amigos comentaron por lo bajo que debían investigar ese asunto. Cuando Niall hubo terminado su último pedazo de tostada, se levantaron los cinco y se dirigieron a la sala común, para recoger sus libros para la clase. En el camino, se toparon con dos chicos de Slytherin, Mark Bethany y Edward Hornet, de primer curso, que los miraron con asco y se alejaron corriendo. Niall pareció abochornado y Louis se apresuró a hacer tropezar a Zayn para hacerlo reír.

Llegaron al aula con cinco minutos de adelanto y se formaron en la fila que se hacía frente a la puerta. Entonces apareció la profesora McGonagall, la directora y los hizo entrar con una sonrisa en los labios.

La primera semana transcurrió con normalidad. Las clases eran muy interesantes y cada uno de los chicos tenía su clase predilecta y en la que destacaba con creces: Niall era bueno para los encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick, un mago bajito algo viejo, creía particularmente que se hallaba ante un prodigio de la sociedad muggle, a lo que él sonrío. Zayn destacaba en la herbología, que la impartía un mago muy joven, de unos veinte y pocos, el profesor Longbottom. A Liam se le daban casi todas pero su favorita era Transformaciones, y la directora le tenía un gran aprecio. Louis prefería las horas libres y las clases de Vuelo, en las que él y Harry progresaban mucho. Este adoraba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida por un profesor muy peculiar: el profesor Hawthorne, en el que tanto se había fijado en la cena de la primera noche.

El profesor Hawthorne daba miedo la primera vez, pero luego descubrías que era muy divertido. Pero era estricto de todas formas. No quiso explicarles porque tendrían doble clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cambió rápido de tema y se puso nervioso. Pero sus clases eran perfectas. Dos días la clase era práctica, los otros dos era teórica, pues solo tenían 8 horas por semana. Les mostró las criaturas menos peligrosas y cómo lidiar con ellas, así como unas maldiciones leves y las señales para detectar a un posible mago tenebroso. Además de eso, siempre sonreía, lo que incitaba a los chicos a confiar en él. El profesor Hawthorne parecía tener especial interés en Bárbara, que demostraba una aptitud grande para la clase.

El viernes después de las clases, los chicos corrieron hasta el campo de quidditch donde se celebrarían las pruebas para los nuevos miembros del equipo. Los de primer año no podían entrar pero iba a ser interesante de todos modos. Harry tenía especial interés en ello, porque su padre había estado en el equipo hacia mucho tiempo.

-Yo me animaría, si no fuera muy propenso a los accidentes-dijo Louis, conteniendo la risa y estuvo a punto de tropezarse con un montón de hortensias-Además, no tengo escoba propia.

-Se supone que no puedes tener hasta el segundo curso-dijo Liam, que caminaba inmerso en un libro sobre el quidditch. Louis se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¿Y si rompo las reglas?-le dijo en tono burlón.

-Nos quitan puntos-respondió Liam, sonriendo.

Llegaron al campo, en el cual ya se habían concentrado la mayoría de los estudiantes, que esperaban ansiosos su turno. El capitán del equipo Jeremy Galloway, un tipo fuerte de sexto curso, inicio con un largo y pomposo discurso sobre lo que era el quidditch. Lenika, que era parte del equipo lo quitó de en medio diciendo que los que querían un puesto para cazador dieran un paso al frente. Una docena de chicos avanzaron y Lenika y Jeremy pasaron viendo a cada uno para ver si reunía las aptitudes necesarias para ser cazador: solo tres chicos quedaron.

-Vaya, parece difícil ¿eh?-le musitó Niall a Harry que asintió, tragando con dificultad.

De los tres chicos, solo uno marcó más de cinco tantos y lo nombraron cazador.

Luego Jeremy pidió guardianes. Dos chicas de último año y un chico de tercero dieron un paso. La prueba no fue difícil, y al final una de las chicas de último año fue elegida. Luego siguió la prueba para el buscador.

-¡Los que quieran postularse para buscador por favor un paso al frente!-exclamó Jeremy. Unos cinco chicos pasaron y rompieron a reír. Harry no entendía de que reían hasta que unos cuantos se movieron y notó quien estaba hasta el frente: Bárbara Palvin. La niña estaba decidida a entrar, pues no se movía de su sitio. Jeremy y Lenika la miraron confundidos y le negaron la entrada. La discusión duró un buen rato. Cada vez que Jeremy replicaba, Bárbara lanzaba un argumento cada vez más convincente. Al final, Jeremy dio una patada y le gritó muy enojado. Aún a pesar de la distancia, los chicos notaron lágrimas gruesas en el rostro de Bárbara mientras se alejaba por el otro extremo del campo. Entonces pasó.

Niall fue el primero en darse cuenta y le dio un codazo a Harry para que se fijara. La caja que contenía las bludgers estaba a punto de romperse. Las bludgers luchaban con todas su fuerzas por salir, sin que Jeremy lo notara. Cuando el hueco fue bastante grande ambas bludgers volaron por los aires, cuando ya nadie podía atraparlas y se dirigieron a un objetivo: Bárbara, que aun seguía en el campo y seguro las bludgers tratarían de derribarla.

Harry no lo pensó, ni siquiera sintió que sus piernas se movieran, simplemente corrió, tomó uno de los bates que estaba junto a la caja, mientras los demás le gritaban que volviera, tomó una escoba, la montó y salió disparado al cielo. Una vez en el aire, ni siquiera titubeó, se dirigió justo a donde estaban yendo las bludgers sin que la niña se diera cuenta. Harry le gritó que se quitara, pero ella lloraba tan sonoramente que no lo escuchaba. Así que con todas sus fuerzas, Harry tomó el bate y golpeó ambas bludgers con tal fuerza que cayó de la escoba.

Sintió un horrible dolor en la espalda. Todos los que estaban en el campo corrían hacia él, pero Bárbara llegó primero. Tenía los ojos hinchados y lloraba nuevamente al ver a Harry tirado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, creí que solo me molestabas-empezó atropelladamente la niña, pero Harry frustrado, adolorido y estresado le espetó:

-¡¿Por qué no te moviste?! ¡Me hubieras ahorrado el dolor!

Bárbara retrocedió, conteniendo el llanto, y salió corriendo. Jeremy, Lenika, Niall, Zayn, Louis y Liam llegaron con el resto de la casa de Gryffindor. Los chicos tenían la cara pálida y Niall parecía a punto de llorar de susto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Pudiste haberte matado!-exclamó Jeremy pero Lenika lo detuvo:

-Jeremy, por favor. ¡Que alguien vaya por la señorita Bloom!-chilló ella histérica.

-¡Harry!¡Harry! No me vuelvas a asustar así, amigo-dijo Louis, que estaba junto a él. Harry rió, pero fue lo último que supo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó había cinco caras muy familiares encima de él: Liam, Louis, Zayn y Niall. Estaba en la enfermería recostado en una cama, cubierto de vendajes en la espalda. Se enderezó un poco con la ayuda de los chicos.

-¿Diagnóstico?-preguntó con dificultad, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Te rompiste las costillas, dos creo-dijo Zayn, sobrecogido-La señorita Bloom te las arregló en un minuto.

-¿Y que más dijeron Jeremy y Lenika?-preguntó Harry.

-Resultara gracioso, ¡pero estás en el equipo!-dijo Louis, muerto de risa. Harry abrió los ojos verdes como platos, como platos verdes. Louis continuó-Dice Jeremy que jamás había visto a un golpeador lanzar una bludger tan lejos como lo hiciste tu y que le dirá a McGonagall si puedes jugar.

Liam soltó un gruñido y se concentró en el libro que estaba leyendo. Cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en él.

-¿Qué pasa Liam?-preguntó Harry con suspicacia. Liam se puso rojo.

-Solo que no pienso que haya estado bien que te aceptaran en el equipo, después de lo que paso-dijo muy rápidamente y Louis y Zayn lo miraron como si no pudieran dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Yo opino lo mismo, ¿y si le pasa algo peor a Harry?-agregó Niall, que estaba sentado en la cama de Harry jugando con su dije de trébol. Harry tenía que admitir, que necesitaría mucho entrenamiento para poder hacerlo bien, pues jamás había jugado quidditch en su vida y mucho menos se había imaginado a si mismo de golpeador.

-¿Y Bárbara?-preguntó de nuevo Harry, aunque no deseaba oír de ella nunca más, pues el dolor de las costillas era horrible.

-Se fue corriendo y llorando al castillo cuando le gritaste. Nadie la ha visto-explicó Zayn.


End file.
